A standard adjustable roller skate comprises a front toe platform and a rear heel platform carrying respective axles in turn carrying respective front and rear wheels. Toe and heel retainers on the platforms are shaped to engage around the toe and heel of a foot on the skate and at least one strap is secured to the retainers and engageable over the foot in the retainers to secure same in place therein.
In order that the two platforms can be relatively longitudinally displaced to accommodate feet of different lengths, one of the platforms is formed with a longitudinal extension telescoping in the other platform and some sort of latch arrangement is provided to lock the two platforms relative to each other once the desired length is set. The typical such latch arrangement is a screw and nut that extend through the extension and that are tightened to lock the two parts relative to each other.
Such a skate is typically of relatively complex construction, mainly made of stamped sheet metal and comprising a multiplicity of complex and different parts. Such skates are heavy and expensive to manufacture, but safety requirements have been felt to preclude other styles of construction.